A League of Their Own: Justice League Drabbles
by alittlesummerwine
Summary: A series of drabbles about the members of the Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. Their missions, their relationships, and their lives.
1. My Life: Batman

Well, me being me, I have decided to embark upon two projects at once. I simply can't seem to contain myself. So, in addition to Just Might Make Me Believe, I am going to work on two other series of writings – one: a set of drabbles all about the Justice League and two: expanding some of the drabbles from my BMWW series into one-shots and short stories.

Of course, I'll probably some other stuff in there as well. I just can't help myself!

If you have a suggestion for a drabble, a song for a drabble, or one particular drabble from BMWW that you want to be expanded, let me know! I'll see what I can do…

**Title: A League of Their Own (I just had to. I love that movie!)**

A collection of drabbles dedicated to the Justice League. No idea how many I'll end up doing, but hopefully you all enjoy them! Starting with my favorite Bat…

**Drabble #1: My Life (100)**

_"I don't care what you say anymore, this is my life…" – Billy Joel_

He knew that few looked at Bruce Wayne through eyes that truly understood him. He was a mystery and an enigma – born of upstanding citizens of Gotham who had given him a life of wealth and privilege. Until their deaths, they had been integral to teaching him what it meant to be a Wayne.

And now, even when he knew that the eyes glancing at him were ones of pity and possession, he knew the truth. And Bruce knew that after his parents had died, he had elected to take that name in a different direction: becoming benefactor _and protector._

**Next: Boondocks**


	2. Boondocks: Superman

**Drabble #2: Boondocks**

"_I feel no shame, I'm proud of where I came from, I was born and raised in the boondocks…" – Little Big Town_

In some ways, he'd long ago realized that the farm was another Fortress of Solitude, another place for escape and reflection. When he came to the farm, it was to return to his roots, to remember those who had made him both Clark Kent and Superman, and to enjoy the simplicity that was life on the farm.

He'd been raised in a place where the air was fresh, where the music of the farm filled the air, where the scent of freshly baked cookies lingered in a home that had been imparted with love. And, seeing it now, he smiled.

Also, I'm hoping to do more than just the original 7 – if you have a favorite character other than them, let me know!

And, pretty much assume that unless I indicate otherwise, these are unbetaed and exactly 100 words in length.

**Drabble #3: Make Me Lose Control**


	3. Make Me Lose Control: GL

**Drabble #3: Make Me Lose Control**

"_Take me over the edge, make me lose control…" – Eric Carmen_

There were days where he felt like he'd never left the military, as if it would always be a part of him. He couldn't regret that. It had been that training, that dedication, that had led him to this life, that had enabled him to become a Green Lantern, defender of the universe.

He was a man that lived on control, that fed off of the rigidity that had once been military life. It was what had gotten him through tough times and now, he used that same training to survive, to keep control of his life and his purpose.

**Drabble #4: Another One Bites the Dust**


	4. Another One Bites the Dust: Flash

**Drabble #4: Another One Bites the Dust **

"_Are you ready? Are you ready for this? Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?" – Queen_

He wasn't entirely sure why his eyes hadn't really registered her at first. Usually, once there was a beautiful woman in his sights, his natural flirtatious inclination took over. Apparently his internal hotness meter wasn't measuring correctly or he'd simply been going too fast to concentrate and really see her.

Circumstances of their meeting aside, there was something about Linda Park had had forced its way into his dreams and his thoughts, even thinking that he'd caught a glimpse of her on the streets as he raced by in a blur of red.

Something told him this girl was different.

**Drabble #5: Lyin' Eyes**

**Thanks for the reviews! For those of you who aren't aware, a drabble is exactly 100 words. Mine don't count the lyrics as part of the total word count, so you get a little extra! Anyway, thanks to all of you who have reviewed and I'm still taking suggestions!**


	5. Lyin' Eyes: Shayera

**Drabble #5: Lyin' Eyes**

"_Thought by now, you'd realize, there ain't no way to hide your lyin' eyes" – Eagles_

It was a lie, she thought, staring at the couple across the room. And it was a lie that had continued to hurt her since she had first found out that John had moved on, that he had found someone new.

She'd known that was what would happen. And John had found someone who truly looked like she cared for him, like there was no place she wanted to be more than his arms.

After all, she and John were two different people with two different lives. And one of them was a traitor.

Still, there was something between them…

**Drabble #6: Man of Constant Sorrow**


	6. Man of Constant Sorrow: J'onn

**Drabble #6: Man of Constant Sorrow**

"_I am a man of constant sorrow, I see trouble all my days" – Soggy Bottom Boys_

It scared him that sometimes he couldn't quite picture her face, couldn't remember the exquisite beauty that had been his wife, his love, his My'ria'h. Some days he felt shrouded in cold, in a permanent chill that wouldn't cease when he thought about all that he'd lost, when he remembered that all that was left of Mars, of his home, was himself.

Looking down at his trembling hands, he willed himself to cease the motion, to

**Drabble #7: Something to Believe In**


	7. Into the Ocean: Aquaman

**Drabble #7: Into the Ocean **

"_Into the ocean, end it all" – Blue October_

He struggled helplessly against his bonds, trying desperately to free himself, to escape the chains that held him, literally to the volcano behind him, roaring and raging in the midst of the ocean floor. He could hear the squalling of his son, could see the tear-filled visage of the baby and fought harder, enraged that Orm would kill a helpless infant in order to fulfill his wish to be the king of Atlantis, to rule the seven seas.

He glanced down at his hand, still trapped within the heavy manacles and then into the reddened, sobbing face of his son…

**Drabble #8: Red White & Blue**

**Personally, I'm not a big Aquaman fan, but I tried to use one of the moments where I felt he redeemed himself as a good man, someone who put the life of his son above all else...**


	8. Red White & Blue: Captain Atom

**Drabble #8: Red, White & Blue**

"_My hair's turning white, my neck's always been red, my collar's still blue…" – Lynyrd Skynyrd_

"Captain," he retorted with an irritated glance at the blonde girl who'd made the sarcastic remark. She didn't seem to understand that his military background, his rank, were a part of who he was, an important part. He'd been sacrificed in order to become Captain Atom, but he felt that it were for a greater good, for a better cause: his country.

America would always come first in his heart and in his priorities. It had made him who he was, given him the unique abilities he possessed. He was a patriot and to him, there was no greater honor.

**Drabble #10: Glory Days**

**Finally, I get to use one of my favorite songs! You couldn't see the grin on my face when I finally realized that I could use this song, but it was huge! Ah, Lynyrd Skynyrd, how I love thee...**


	9. Glory Days: Wildcat

**Drabble #10: Glory Days **

"_Glory days, well, they passed me by…" – Bruce Springsteen_

Roulette was right. With the new Justice League, he was little more than a baby sitter now, considered one of the least powerful members because of his age, his lack of metapowered skills, his…everything. He didn't want to be the token old man of the group – he wanted to feel of flesh beneath his fists as he took on an opponent in the way that he knew best.

One on one.

He was built to fight, built to spar, and he loved it. It was glory, it was passion, it was a blood thirst, and well, he was still Wildcat.

**Well, I was planning on doing more than this, but well, you've lost interest and subsequently, so have I. I might pick them up again later, but for now, they're a done deal. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**


	10. Love the One You're With: John & Mari

**Drabble #10:**** Love the One You're With**

"_And if you can't be with the one you love, honey, love the one you're with" – CSN&Y_

He glanced across the room, tracking the redhead with eyes that blazed emerald in his dark-skinned face. He knew that it was wrong, but he also recognized that a part of him, no matter what, would love her. She'd meant so much to him, could have meant even more and he knew that he'd turned his back on that.

But he refused to be a pawn for fate, a puppet, and instead, he wrapped his arm more fully around Mari's waist, listening to her voice as he kept his eyes on the winged creature that had once captured his heart.

To reviewer _Ellie_ - You owe me a cookie! And I so want chocolate chip!

**Anybody want more of these? I have more planned out, but just checking the interest level!**


End file.
